


Of Midnights and Broken Bones

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mini Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets injured while trying to impress John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Midnights and Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvarbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/gifts).



When John rushes through Atlantis in the direction of the infirmary, his hair is even more of a mess than usual and his shirt is inside out. He doesn't think anyone will blame him as it's the middle of the night on his one day off for the entire month and apparently his husband has broken his arm, his fucking arm, while trying to learn how to skateboard. It would have been kind of amusing if he didn't know that Rodney is going to be insufferable until his arms are healed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silvarbelle who wanted me to write about: _Rodney trying to learn skateboarding/surfing to impress John or get John's attention and ending up injured because of it / John's reaction_


End file.
